Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to printers and plotters. More specifically, the present invention relates to inkjet printers and plotters having multiple pens for multi-color operation.
While the present invention is described herein with reference to illustrative embodiments for particular applications, it should be understood that the invention is not limited thereto. Those having ordinary skill in the art and access to the teachings provided herein will recognize additional modifications, applications, and embodiments within the scope thereof and additional fields in which the present invention would be of significant utility.